1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror device for a vehicle in which an outer mirror of a vehicle is rotated by the driving of a motor.
2. Related Art
The mirror device for a vehicle of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-5915 is configured in such a way that an outer mirror is rotated by the driving of a motor of a storage mechanism. Further, the storage mechanism is configured to include a stand (support member), a case and cover (rotating body), and a motor base (holding member). Additionally, the case is rotatably supported on a support shaft of the stand, and the motor base is accommodated inside the case. The motor base holds the motor, and in this state the case is closed off by the cover.
Here, in this mirror device for a vehicle, generally the support shaft is formed in the shape of a substantial cylinder, and a harness (cord) for supplying power to the motor and so forth is wired inside the support shaft. For this reason, holes that are in communication with the inside of the support shaft are formed in the motor base and in the cover above the support shaft.
Moreover, around the holes, tubular ribs are disposed upright on the cover and on the motor base, and the ribs are fitted together. Due to this, for example, liquid that has entered into the mirror device for a vehicle is suppressed by the ribs from entering into the cover and the case.
However, in the above-described mirror device for a vehicle, supposing that the liquid has entered between the motor base and the distal end of the rib of the cover, there is the potential for the liquid to pool between them.